In a conveyance device and a manufacturing device such as a semiconductor manufacturing device or a machine tool, a rotation mechanism to rotate a rotary stage or rotate a semiconductor substrate, a workpiece, or a tool is used. As such a rotation mechanism, for example, a positioning device is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (refer to FIG. 2).